Impressions
by MrsLJG5
Summary: "Always embrace your past and remember the Cross for cardinal direction." Solomon David McNamara, Suzanne McNamara Gibbs' father instilled that value in his children, and his daughter is the type who keeps people guessing. The following is an extension to the Suzanne Gibbs' character, an original character who plays with the NCIS series.
1. Psalm 40

**Author's Note: I've been creating "Suzanne," an original NCIS character to introduce for the past two, three years. While I have introduced loyal readers to many dimensions and interactions with Suzanne in the NCIS family (which I thank CBS productions for allowing), I feel as if I need as a writer to establish more depth into the character. What makes Suzanne the well-grounded individual at work? I believe it is her upbringing, which I will integrate from time to time as the inspiration hits me. Based on the popularity for the stories** ** _September Song_** **and** ** _Always on the Run_** **on Fan Fiction, I decided to work on the "Book of McNamara." Granted, Gibbs has his rules, inspired mainly by Shannon. Suzanne's code has many layers, and like Gibbs, she follows the ideologies.**

* * *

Suzanne Gibbs, relatively new to the White House staff after three weeks, established her own philosophical ways regarding workplace camaraderie. Always remain approachable; that is the golden rule, she wholeheartedly followed. Early mornings were similiar. Suzanne smiled, greeted everyone from security, housekeeping, and especially craft services a heart-felt "Good Morning!" 5 AM. Only Gibbs was happy!

Third and first shift became accustomed for the ingenious ways Suzanne surprised others—parking in further designated spots and arriving hours earlier than the arrival time. The staff posed the 30 year old as no threat—just outgoing and helpful.

"Just helping out, Gentlemen…" She extended her arms, removed her shoes and opened every zipped compartment of her backpack. Every morning SOP: check in. Everyone gets screened at the White House, including the Presidential Assistant.

The standard lanyard she never wore during early mornings. The guards knew exactly where it was stored—left side pocket of her back pack. She arrived in sweat clothing—always black bottoms and a Georgetown t-shirt. She wore a thick hooded sweat jacket, always opened, upon the entrance and carried her black skull cap in hand. The workbag was basically her work-related items: tablet device, a set of headphones, and her small purse with a wallet-driver's license, her credentials as a lawyer for the Commonwealth of Virginia, and a picture of Jethro and other pictures of her nephews.

"Where's your go-bag, Gibbs?" An officer asked. There were specific times Suzanne carried extra clothing, her work clothing inside a garment bag.

"Inside." Suzanne answered. "Brought it the other day—a dress, two pairs of pants, belt, a turtleneck, and a pair of flat shoes?" She reminded the officers. "It was checked Friday morning and approved for storage in the EOP closet?" Her outfits were generally stored in the office area; it was a small space for Suzanne to store personal items, such as her clothing.

"Keep a copy of the approval tag for your travel items, okay?" The senior officer nodded. "When you do PT with the President, you can bring all your gear without problems."

"Thanks, Gentlemen…" Suzanne jogged into the distance, heading for the kitchen entrance.

 _'_ _All available: staff member Sierra Golf, female, is on premises. Again, Sierra Golf, female, on premises approaching craft services.'_

* * *

Suzanne entered through the kitchen many mornings, slipping on the hairnet and holding conversations with craft service employees.

"I already know Hans would pitch a fit if I walked in here…" The employees greeted and laughed as she tied on an apron, placed her backpack near the service elevator.

"What you need, Hansie?" Only Suzanne got away with calling the Executive Chef "Hansie."

New employees often associated her as a service employee herself as she stirred, whipped and stocked trays for morning conferences.

"How about starting the bacon?" He twirled four dozen racks that needed placement and cooking. "We're cooking for the Congressional breakfast this morning."

"Good…" Suzanne opened the packages on the stainless steel table. "We're talking about healthcare, and we can kill them with pork and grease. Serves them right." A slight gush of laughter filled the room.

The people asked in curiosity who was the smart-mouthed new hire. The 'old-heads' laughed, enjoying the energetic company.

'That's the President's Assistant, Suzanne. She is **_funny_**.' An older gentleman introduced her to a younger crew. "She's _really_ one of us."

"What are you doing here so early?"

"What? Like I'm too good to be down here?!" She scoffed. "This is what I did before I went upstairs. Did this while I was at Georgetown—worked 4 to 4 splits-Mondays and Wednesdays, went to class right after work!" The line groaned, completely sympathetic with that schedule. Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays: 6 to 2…" She laid the bacon on the racks. The job was completed.

"Oh, to answer your question…I do PT with the President at 6 AM."

"So how did you have a social life with a schedule like that?"

"I didn't." The kitchen laughed. "How can you when you work and study all the damn time?" Suzanne smiled, laughed along. "I started dating my husband last year; we got married two months ago."

"Thanks for helping out today, Suzanne." The line cooks shook her hand.

"Hey, my pleasure." She smiled. "Make sure to use plenty of salt in the eggs this morning."

Roy finished polishing the silver and prepared the trays for the President's library and the West Wing entrance.

"Listen, I can take this and do set up." Suzanne volunteered. She glanced at the bustling kitchen at 5 in the morning. "You've got your hands full."

"Suzanne, I appreciate it."

"Oh, I appreciate you." She smiled. Suzanne waved goodbye as she and the cart rode the service elevator.

* * *

Suzanne's prior experience was quick and easy setups with cloth napkins, carafes, creamers, and fine china. With several moments to spare, she dressed the West Wing table, noticing the time 5:45. Suzanne stepped back proudly, looked at her handiwork with pride.

 _'_ _Heh. I need to tell Roy about the technique…'_ she thought of an idea. "Pre-stack the cups underneath; stack the saucers in rows…it'll save at least 15 minutes a day…" Several junior staffers arrived before 6 AM, anxious for the coffee and dessert tray to open. One bawled loudly how it should be ready by the time they arrive."

"I swear those people get lazier and lazier…"

Suzanne chuckled and shook her head in disgust. Still. She continued in her own pace to finish the set up. Four minutes passed and finally, she completed the table, ready to serve.

"Good Morning!" Suzanne greeted with a friendly smile.

"Well, it's about time!" The staffer reached over Suzanne, poured her cup of coffee. "I mean, what took you so long?"

"I'm new to this building."

"You truly need to learn your job description, Miss, if you plan to continue working here."

Suzanne laughed and continued working.

Roy came upstairs by service elevator with desserts and pastries, overheard the last comment.

"Roy, you need to get your new hires straight." From promptness to the attire and certain 'that attitude, the only thing left Suzanne could do was chuckle and shake her head, looking at Roy.

"Boy, they're so lucky I wear a Cross…" She twirled the necklace from the inside to the outside of her shirt. Softly, she hummed a melody while inside her head, the debate 'should I, shouldn't I, raged. No need. Promptly, the President and the Service staff arrived moments after 6 AM.

"Good Morning, Mr. President."

"Morning, Troop." He greeted, playfully slapping Suzanne on the back. "Still teaching Roy your foldable trick? He's not going to do it!"

"Credentials, Sir?" Suzanne walked into the office, grabbing her I-Pad and skull-cap before securing her backpack.

"You're rolling with me, Troop!" He grinned. "Let's go!" The conversation between Suzanne and the President continued as they walked away.

 _"_ _I'm going to begin with '40' by U2 as my warm-up song, about 4 minutes long…"_

 _"_ _Feeling a 'Psalmy' today?"_

 _"_ _Philosophical…" Suzanne answered. "Thought about something my late dad instilled in my spirit…"_

"Ladies…" Roy interrupted. " _You_ need to learn who you work for." Quickly, he pointed at Suzanne's desk, directly beside the Office of the President. "That was Suzanne Gibbs from the Executive Office of the President; _your supervisor_."

Embarrassed, the two walked over to the workspace. The name placket was ordered, but definitively, it was her workspace. In Times New Roman bold print, it read on her message board the Psalm she referenced. It was well-worn but recently laminated. A small cross was pinned; above were the words: 'Cardinal Direction."

 ** _Psalm 40_**

 ** _I waited patiently for the Lord_**

 ** _And He inclined to me and heard my cry_**

 ** _He brought me up out of the pit of destruction  
Out of the miry clay  
And He set my feet upon a rock, making my footsteps firm  
He put a new song in my mouth  
A song of praise to our God  
Many will see and fear and will trust in the Lord._**


	2. Topeka

**Author's Note: The following is a 'free-write' based on the Book of McNamara. The chapter's called 'One's on the Way' for several reasons. The President, David Owens, is from Topeka, Kansas. In the Loretta Lynn song, **_One's on the Way,_ **the city Topeka is mentioned. The story is based on an unexpected trip Presidential Aide Suzanne McNamara Gibbs needs to make with the President and his family. The reason for the story is to develop the "Suzanne" character outside of NCIS.**

* * *

 _McNamara Rule: Pack Tight, Travel Light!_

The Executive Office of the President called the trio, _The Big Three_ , meaning that no one could outmatch, out skill or outwit the intellect of Political Strategist Claudia Bailey, Seasoned Executive Linda Person, and newcomer Suzanne Gibbs, his Scheduler and Executive Aide. When given a task from the President of the United States, it would be completed beyond expectation. The main task was Scheduling. Suzanne's responsibilities incorporated both research and scheduling duties Office of the President. They lovingly pepped, teased, and uplifted one another.

It was Friday, and the ladies were discussing weekend plans. Linda was the elder of the group. Grandchildren were the main activity of her weekend, spending time with her grand babies.

Next was Claudia; she was the worker of the group. Her responsibilities included 'spinning,' or appearing on television news on Sundays. "I don't mind; long as I accrue comp time..." Claudia chuckled. A slow weekend, 'Claude' planned to enjoy an actual Saturday **and** Sunday away from work.

"No spinning this weekend; I am actually going to the Divisional game: Washington v. Dallas..." holding the tickets in her hand.

"I've been trying to get end zone tickets for that game since October…" Suzanne typed.

"I'm seeing one of DE's…" Claudia admitted. "Met him at an event. He gave me a pass."

"Sounds interesting…" Linda raised an eyebrow.

Suzanne was the newbie, "Newlywed" as Claudia affectionately nicknamed her. ' _We all know what she's doing this weekend…'_ Before she could answer, the President left from the library, tossing on Suzanne's desk an itinerary for the weekend.

"You're packed for this weekend, right?"

Surprised, Suzanne chuckled at first, thinking it was a joke. Family vacation was on his itinerary, not hers. Her primary responsibility: travel arrangements for both foreign and domestic trips regarding governmental affairs.

"Where…in my job description am I supposed to accompany you on a family vacation, Mr. President?"

"One of your responsibilities, Mrs. Gibbs…"

 _'_ _Mrs. Gibbs? Oh, hell…'_ she thought. He continued.

"…is to accompany and assist the President with duties associated with the Office of the President as needed." Owens concluded.

"Do you have a to-go bag ready?"

"No, Mr. President." Suzanne honestly answered. "I honestly thought it was a scheduled private vacation with your family, without your scheduler." He groaned in exasperation. "I had my bag sent to the cleaners."

"Linda, please redirect all Mrs. Gibbs' calls to voice mail." His solitary finger pointed at Suzanne. " **You** have two hours to pack. Two bags: one for this trip and an extra one for the next. First warning. **Don't** let this happen again." He returned to his library and closed the door.

"Now, where am I going?" Suzanne checked his schedule against his. Finally, she landed on the destination. Her smile immediately changed into panic, the eyes bulged, moving to and fro. The facial expressions were priceless; Linda often said the eyes never lied.

"Topeka?!" She sighed.

"Oh, you're meeting Senior about the David Robert Owens Jr Library." Claudia chuckled.

"The library? The President has already agreed: begins inside the _Brown_ Historical Site in Downtown Topeka…" Checking her tablet, flicking her finger for notes and reading verbatim. "Interactive walking site…continues along SE and Kansas Avenue on the future building at the end of SE and Kansas Ave."

"Ironic how Topeka was the center of important Civil Rights legislation and the birthplace of an African-American President?" Linda sipped on her coffee. "Washburn wants to align with the Owens legacy."

"Done before my time." Suzanne nodded, searching for her car keys and purse. "The President was delighted by the offer."

"You're meeting the parents this weekend." Not even a student of Catholicism, Claudia signified in movement the blessings of God be upon her that weekend through the Father, Son and Holy Spirit. "Heh. Good luck on impressing Senior."

* * *

"Why are you needed in Topeka?" Jethro Gibbs hated last-minute trips, especially on a rare three day holiday weekend. It was usually him who postponed the fun; he sympathized with the ex-wives who lived moment-to-moment.

"I don't know…" Suzanne quickly gathered clothing, wearing her cordless device to speak and hear. "It might be the library. Claudia mentioned Owens' father. Hell, I might have to play Nanny for the kids! I don't have a clue!"

"Oh! What do you wear in Kansas?!" She groaned in frustration, and clothes are piled around the bed. Too many clothes for a three day trip! _Travel light; right._ Coming from Army roots, she knew how to pack light, right, and tight for three days.

"Suz…" Jethro chuckled at the small ramblings. For a moment, her concentration span were a combination of many thoughts. In the short amount of time, she settled on the wardrobe. The clothes were in the bag. Her "essentials"—toiletries, underclothing, exercise clothing, walking/running shoes, and even spare towels, washcloths- she always kept spares at work.

"Suzanne, be yourself. The family will adore you much as I do." Jethro reminded her of positive traits she possessed—honesty, compassion, trustworthiness, and most of all, friendliness. "That is what Owens sees in you."

* * *

 ** _'_** ** _Don't thank me: thank Suzanne from the office. She went shopping for you four.'_** David Owens returned from the Williamsburg trip, reminding them that it was his personal aide who selected the gifts.

The older three viewed Suzanne as just 'weird." She sang old songs in her office—always something they never heard. Suzanne had some rapport but just allowed the necessary space. Twin sons David and Christopher were high school sophomores, both handsome and splitting images of their father. David was not the politician; Christopher was more politically active. Eldest daughter Mackenzie was an eighth grader who only wanted to be known as Mac Owens, not Dave and Chris' sister or President and Mrs. Owens' daughter.

The youngest, Jessica, was drawn to the quirkiness. The most outgoing of the Presidential children, she was the first to introduce herself to Suzanne. Age 7, all she knew of the man was ' _Daddy.'_ The third grader recognized the word "President" from History class and understood it was an important job. Jess didn't fully grasp how it affected her, just that two nice people sat in class with her every day and that they whispered _Penny loafer_. She was known to sneak down to EOP-Executive Office of the President- from the residence to spend time with Mrs. Person, Mrs. Bailey and "Q." Linda was the Grandma. Claudia was the auntie. To Jess, Suzanne was her playmate and confidant. She remembered Suzanne as the person who brought the cool stuff back from the trip. During a residence meeting, Jessica introduced herself.

* * *

 _"Why does my daddy call you Q?" Asked the precious one at their first meeting, an informal meeting in the residence._

 _"It's my nickname." She simply answered. "Just like he calls you Double R." Both Jessica and Suzanne smiled._

 _"Thank you for Hans and Helga." Jessica remembered the present Suzanne bought during the first overnighter, her first assignment. A friend from the merchandise department at the local theme park sent the two bears upon Suzanne's request._

 _"You are welcome!" Suzanne replied, laughed. "They're friends of mine who lived in Williamsburg. They're actually from the Black Forest in this country called Germany."_

 _"Well, my name is Jessica Catherine Owens." She said. "I was named after my Grandma."_

 _"And my name is Suzanne McNamara Gibbs."_

 _The President just observed, appreciated the time she took with Jessica; it was genuine. Suzanne spoke to the youngster honestly, gently._

 _"You have a funny middle name." Jessica chuckled._

 _"My middle name is actually Denise. When I met Mr. Gibbs, I used my old last name as my middle name. I was named after my Grandma too."_

 _"Oh." Jessica simply said. "You got married." She noticed Suzanne's rings. "His name is Gunny?" Suzanne stifled her laugh._

 _"_ _I…I think your parents might want you to call him Agent Gibbs if you should ever meet him."_

 _"_ _Is Gunny a bad word?"_

 _"_ _It's not, Sweetheart. It just doesn't sound right when you first meet someone. Okay?" The two nodded in agreement. "Maybe later on, it will be okay to call him Gunny."_

 _"Guess what? I can name words beginning with the letter Q..." Jessica said proudly, sitting closer to Suzanne._

 _"I bet you can!" Suzanne replied._

 _"You know what? My sister says she's too big to play dollies with me. My brothers say I'm too little and might get hurt playing football." Jessica pouted. "It's not fun being 7 years old. There's no one to play with."_

 _"You know what? My brothers said the same thing to me too." Suzanne responded. "Now, I'm a grown up too, just like they are!"_

 _"How many brothers do you have?"_

 _"I have two." She scooped Jessica into her lap. "I remember what it was like." She gently fixed her hair in the ponytail. "They love you. They play a little rough and are afraid they'll hurt their baby sister."_

 _"Maybe one day...you can come play with me?" Jessica asked._

 _"If it's okay with your parents, sure, I will. I don't have little girls in my family, so…it'll be fun."_

 _"_ _You have nephews?"_

 _"_ _I have six nephews!" Suzanne laughed. She glanced at the clock, noticed the time._

 _"Are you done with your homework, Jess?"_

 _"I have to read today. 30 minutes."_

 _"Ah, it's DEAR time." Suzanne tapped her side, urging Jessica to sit closer. "We drop everything and read together? Then, you'll have to go to sleep for school tomorrow. Okay?"_

 _"I'll get one from my bookcase!"_

* * *

Suzanne returned as the President ordered—two adequately packed to-go bags and her workbags. She promptly returned 45 minutes ahead of schedule. She knocked twice briefly before opening the front door.

"Mr. President, I want to apologize…"

He motioned to close the door and to step further inside the office.

 _"_ I have a reputation to protect, Q." He smiled. "You didn't know about the trip, so I didn't expect you to have a to-go bag ready."

"I don't understand…"

"I wanted you to escort us this weekend because it's both family and personally related." He continued. "It is about the library in Topeka and my father."

* * *

On the plane ride, Jess insisted that Suzanne sat beside her.

"I can't wait to see Nana and Granddad!" She squirmed in the seat.

"Has it been a long time?"

"Since Thanksgiving." There was a pause. "A lot's happened! We had two snow days! I got my report card and made all A's! Daddy hired you, I lost a tooth…"

Thank God, Suzanne thought. She was not necessarily in trouble. She needed Jess to reveal more.

"Is that why your daddy wanted me to come with you all this weekend, to meet your grandparents?" Suzanne whispered. "I work for your parents. I'm not really part of the family."

"Mom and Daddy said that if anything happens to me, that I can tell you and Gunny Gibbs in case of an emergency!" Jessica wore a charm bracelet with various charms. Upon careful inspection, the charm opened and the telephone number is engraved.

"Well…Granddad wanted to meet you. That's what Daddy told Mom the other day." Jessica confirmed.

She relaxed further in the seat, with her right hand covering her eyes and taking an extended sigh of relief. A myriad of thoughts crossed her mind about the upcoming conversation or conversations. Take a pick, she chuckled softly. _'What haven't I done out of protocol?'_

· _'_ _I dress too casually for the Presidential Assistant?'_

When she boarded on the plane, the professional clothing remained on—pinstripe pants, red long-sleeved oxford with grey neckerchief, a blue sweater and matching red flat dress shoes. The family donned denim clothing and sneakers.

· _'_ _I speak off record too much with the President, give unsolicited advice.'_

During the European junket, Suzanne Gibbs was quoted alone when asked about Measure 591, the legislature regarding environmental legislation. In frustration, perfectly communicated and emphasized as her opinion alone, not of the White House, she reiterated the merits of the bold methods for reversing some damage caused by robbing the earth of natural and human resources by creating eco-friendlier solutions to economic growth and reinvestment in domestic infrastructure. **_"And our legislators wonder as to why our industrialized nation lags behind in educational and economic development. Take a lead from our European counterparts who began the Industrial Age…"_**

· _'_ _I picked up Jessica in a regular car? I hang out with her after hours?'_

Both the President and Mrs. Owens were in meetings, and she was asked by Secret Service to pick up Jess from school. Suzanne drove an alternate car instead of the red Karmann Ghia: her mother's non-descriptive blue station wagon with two-wheel drive. When asked by the security staff, Suzanne mentioned her mother's visit and insistence on driving the newer model for impending weather. A second car, an escort, was needed for protocol. The agents followed Suzanne in their sedan back to the residence.

· _'_ _My hours are only 7 to 5 pm—nothing more, nothing else.'_

Others left but Suzanne stayed with the precocious 7 year old, socks off, sitting by the fireplace. _"This is my favorite book…" Suzanne smiled as she touched at the cover, remembering with fondness the first time she read the Jack Ezra Keats' classic,_ _The Snowy Day_ _. "I was six years old and lived in Hawaii. It was always nice and warm there, and I wore shorts and t-shirts to school all year round! Well, we went to Kentucky to see my grandma on Easter break, and it snowed that Friday when we got there! Mom went to the store to get me some warm clothes and gloves! Grandma had the book, and we read the book that night. The next day, I wore an outfit just like Peter's! That was the first time I ever got to play in the snow_!" Jessica was perfectly fine, with an adult, supervised.

"Secret Service has the key for the hollowed charms. See?" Jessica replied. The ingenious catch was how it contained information. Suzanne's information was stored in a silver teddy bear, with small initials GSMG on its side. "That's why you could pick me up at school that snow day in your mom's car."

The plane made its descent into the airport. Waiting were special agencies in Topeka and the President's parents—Mr. and Mrs. David Owens Sr. Suzanne heard the President immediately asking for her presence whenever possible.

"I guess you get to see your grandparents first, Jess." She smiled.

"You'll love them, Susie." Jessica said. "Because I love them and I love you." Happily, she jumped from her seat and joined her older siblings, waving goodbye.

"Mr. President, I'm still uncertain as to why I'm on your family vacation…"

The two stepped off to the side to speak further on the matter.

"My dad likes to meet everyone on staff, significantly the ones who are 'free spirits.'" He chuckled. "Since you're the last new hire…" The President and Suzanne continued their walk towards David Owens the elder. Nervous, Suzanne's last thought as she approached Senior Owens was, _'Lord, Give me strength…'_


End file.
